Usotsuki no Watashi de
by Mmerleavy Ellesmerea
Summary: Semua yang akan aku katakan, bisa jadi adalah kejujuran ataupun kebohongan, Aku pun tak tahu... Semuanya hanya tentangmu dan tentangku, sang pembohong.../UKfem!Nesia/OCs/Songfic based on Eight Hundred by Hatsune Miku/Fic abal/AU/Read and Review?


_Semua yang akan aku katakan, bisa jadi adalah kejujuran ataupun kebohongan,_

_Aku pun tak tahu..._

_Semuanya hanya tentangmu dan tentangku, sang pembohong..._

.

**Usotsuki no Watashi de**

(The liar, me)

.

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Eight Hundred © Hatsune Miku**

**Usotsuki no Watashi de © Mmerleavy Ellesmerea**

.

_**No copycat**__, of story and else, __**please.**_

Stop plagiarisme, mari ciptakan dunia berkarya yang damai dan penuh pertanggungjawaban.

.

**T** rated, angst romance

.

**UKNes **(England x Female!Indonesia)**, OC!Fem!Indonesia : Rhannesia Riza Ralevi, OC!Male!Indonesia : Rhandittya Reza Ralevi, almost-insane!Nesia, desperate!Nesia, almost death chara (?), flashbacks everywhere, AU, songfic, human names used, probably OOC, awas miss/typo(s) berseliweran, Nesia centric –no mary sue; neither the gary stu, etc.**

.

Read this as you listens the song of Hatsune Miku : 'Eight Hundred', please. And the title of this story itself was taken from the lyric of that song.

.

**Do not like? I beg you not to waste time here.**

.

.

.

_Everything I'm about to say is the truth;_

_Sugar is salty while salt is really sweet..._

.

Kutambahkan beberapa sendok lagi garam kedalam sup telur burung puyuh yang masih hangat ini. Aneh, kau tahu? Sejak kau tak lagi menemaniku makan sup, berapa banyakpun garam yang kutambahkan dan sup ini masih saja terlalu manis. Kau tahu aku tak terlalu suka makanan manis.

Lalu aku menyesap teh kegemaranmu, dari cangkirmu –kuharap kau tak marah aku seenaknya memakai cangkir ini- dan kurasakan cairan sewarna tembaga itu terlalu pahit. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama merendam _teabag_ dalam air panas. Maka aku ambil gula dan kumasukkan dalam teh itu, aku aduk lalu kuminum kembali.

Lagi-lagi aneh, tehnya berubah menjadi asin. Apakah kemampuanku membuat minuman begitu payahnya? Apakah aku tertukar antara gula dan garam? Tidak!

Hei! Aku tak berbohong, garam itu manis sekali –dan gula itu asin, sungguh.

Lalu-

Ah, aku tahu...

Ini semua karena salahmu. Semuanya salahmu, sehingga aku mengecap dengan kacau.

-karena kau tak di sisiku lagi, Arthur.

.

_Winter is a sweaty season_

_While summer is the freezing one_

.

Apa kau tahu, Arthur? Musim dingin kali ini panas sekali.

Iya, musim dingin kali ini, aku berkeringat banyak sekali tahu! Begitu panasnya hingga salju pun tak terasa lagi dinginnya. Angin yang menerpaku yang saat itu hanya berbalut dress pemberianmu -tanpa lengan, selutut- pun seperti sepoi angin musim semi saja.

Saat malam hari, ketika aku tertidur, aku akan bermimpi tentangmu.

Lalu aku akan terbangun dengan napas terengah dan keringat bercucuran, aku kepanasan. Sudah kubilang, musim dingin itu membuat gerah!

Dan musim panas datang kembali –setelah musim semi yang tanpa mekarnya kelopak bunga satu pun, musim semi kelabu, begitulah aku menyebutnya- dengan hawa dingin tak tertahankan.

Terik matahari seakan membekukanku, Arthur. Keringatku tak keluar walau aku menggunakan baju hangat yang kita beli bersama, tapi es krim vanila di genggamanku cepat sekali meleleh. Dingin sekali musim panas ini.

-dan kau memang tak ada di sampingku.

Tak ada lagi yang memelukku ketika musim dingin tiba, dan aku akan gelisah dalam tidurku –lalu aku melihatmu dalam mimpi, dan mengejarmu hingga aku bercucuran peluh. Tapi kau belum terkejar.

Tak ada lagi yang akan meminjamkanku paha dan belaian tangannya untuk tidur siangku, lalu aku hanya akan terjaga akan bayanganmu –dan aku kedinginan saat sadar kau tak disini lagi.

-kau pergi, Arthur. Dan aku tak tahu kapan kau akan kembali?

.

_Whales swim in the starry sky, diving under the arch of perpetual rainbow_

.

Hei, aku pernah berkata padamu : ikan paus itu hidup di langit berbintang di atas sana, dan ia berenang di bawah naungan pelangi abadi. Tersenyum bahagia.

-jadi, apakah kau sekarang juga begitu, _dear_?

.

_I hate everything about you,_

_And I never want you to be with me_

.

"Kau mencintaiku, Nesia. Jangan berbohong lagi." Kau pernah mengatakan itu dulu. Dan wajahku memerah, aku menunduk.

"Akuilah, kau ingin selalu bersamaku 'kan? Hm?" kau juga pernah mengatakan hal barusan dengan sangat percaya diri. Dulu.

Aku akan jujur, Arthur. Aku benci segala hal tentangmu. Dan aku tak pernah ingin bersamamu barang sedetikpun.

Apa kau tak tahu aku membencimu?

-dan ketika itu kau tertawa, mengusap pipiku dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Nesia. Selalu."

Atau, "Aku ingin selalu disampingmu, bersamamu, selamanya."

Kapan kau akan mengatakan hal-hal itu lagi? Aku merindukannya, Arthur.

.

_It took me no time to forget about you,_

_And I don't have any memories with you_

.

Kau tahu tidak? Melupakanmu adalah hal yang sangat mudah. Lagipula, aku tak memiliki banyak kenangan denganmu –hanya sedikit, itupun tak terlalu berarti.

Kau tahu? Aku bisa melupakan segalanya tentangmu hanya dalam sepersekian detik –semua tentangmu akan menghilang, tak ada kenangan apapun.

-_I spoke it_ _as if I could do that_, hahaha. _Nonsense_, Nesia, _nonsense_.

.

_The God does exist and 6,5 billion dreams will all be granted_

_Wars will cease to happen someday and everyone will be able to smile for eternity_

.

Tuhan itu ada! Dan Dia akan mengabulkan enam koma lima miliar permintaan dan mimpi manusia.

Kau mengangguk kala itu, terkikik kecil lalu membelai lembut puncak kepalaku. Lalu kau memajukan kepalamu dan mengecup ujung hidungku. Wajahku memanas, dan aku berpaling sambil mengataimu 'mesum'.

Tapi sungguh, Arthur, yang kukatakan waktu itu adalah kejujuran. Perang akan berakhir –takkan ada lagi yang namanya perang di dunia ini, semuanya akan terisi oleh kedamaian. Dan semua orang akan tersenyum selamanya, mereka akan tersenyum bahagia dan puas dan damai dan-

Saat itu kau menatapku dengan mata sewarna hutanmu yang sangat teduh itu. Kau kembali membelai puncak kepalaku, lalu turun ke pipiku. Kau tersenyum dengan miris lalu berkata,

"Yang namanya perang, pasti akan selalu ada. Itu hanya tinggal bagaimana kita mau menyikapinya, Nesia. Jika nanti memang akan seperti itu, aku berharap semua orang akan mengambil keputusan terbaik untuk perang yang akan terjadi –berdamai dan bekerjasama untuk membangun masyarakat yang baik dan maju. Dan-" kau berhenti sejenak, menatapku tepat di mata, ah, dadaku seperti kehilangan denyutnya untuk sesaat tadi.

"-kalau semua orang terus tersenyum abadi, aku tak mau ikutan deh. Capek, kasihan otot wajahku tertarik terus menerus untuk tersenyum, hahaha~!"

Aku merengut sedikit, "Tapi bukankah bagus jika semuanya tersenyum begitu?"

"Nes... terkadang, kita juga membutuhkan airmata untuk menangis dan menumpahkan segalanya. Jika hanya ada senyuman terus-menerus, orang-orang akan belajar untuk menyembunyikan perasaan dan selalu memasang topeng 'aku baik-baik saja'. Dan itu akan memuakkan. Hm?"

Kau tersenyum lembut, dan aku mengaku kalah.

Aku merindukanmu, ternyata, Arthur.

.

_And although I hate you, you are fine and still breathing,_

_Still breathing..._

.

Aku tak tahu lagi, aku tak tahu.

Walau aku membencimu, dan kau masih di sampingku, masih bernapas dengan semestinya...

Kau masih ada... seharusnya.

.

_Everything I'm about to say is the truth as well;_

_There is no end to life, and changing the past is trivial_

.

Aku masih akan mengatakan kejujuran, banyak kebenaran yang aku akan ungkapkan.

Kau tahu, takkan ada akhir dari yang namanya hidup, Arthur. Semuanya akan selalu ada, tetap sama. Karena itu, seharusnya kau masih disini! Tak seharusnya kau pergi!

Mengubah masa lalu pun bukan hal yang mustahil. Itu sangat mudah untuk dilakukan –karena itu, aku akan mengubah hari berhujan pada saat itu agar kau tak pergi...

Tapi entah mengapa, Arthur. Aku tak kunjung bisa kembali ke hari berhujan di bulan Desember itu, aku tak bisa kembali dan memperbaiki masa yang telah lalu itu.

Apakah yang kukatakan hanya sebuah ilusi kebohongan? Aku tak tahu.

.

_I hate everything about you,_

_You'd fall asleep again,_

_When you feel sleepy with a big rumble in your stomach_

_But you will open your eyes once you have gotten tired of sleeping._

.

Aku membencimu. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan itu? Dan kau tak kunjung kembali.

Aku paling membencimu saat kau lapar dan kau hanya akan tertidur sepanjang hari pada puncak musim gugur. Perutmu akan berbunyi tapi kau bersikap layaknya orang mati, matamu terus menutup dan senyuman tak meninggalkan wajah tampanmu. Berkali aku memanggilmu untuk bangun dan menyiapkan meja makan –tapi kau akan terus berbaring di ranjangku dan bermalas-malasan.

Aku sebal, sudah susah-susah memasakkanmu makanan khas negaraku, kau malah tertidur seperti kucing.

-tapi lalu kau akan terbangun saat aku hanya terdiam sambil melihatmu tidur dari pinggiran ranjang.

"Aku lelah tidur begini. Apa kau sudah memasak makanan, Nes?" katamu waktu itu dengan sebuah seringai jahil. Dasar sialan kau, Arthur!

.

_The Sun rises from the west and rabbits live on the Moon_

_Happiness is ever endless and everyone on Earth is a good person_

.

Kemarin aku melihat kelinci-kelinci putih berlompatan di permukaan bulan purnama. Mereka lucu sekali. Mereka hidup di bulan Arthur, kau takkan percaya ini! Tapi mereka memang hidup disana, habitat asli mereka.

Matahari terbitnya dari barat. Tidak, itu tidak salah, matahari selalu terbit dari barat setelah kau meninggalkanku –lihatlah betapa berpengaruhnya keberadaanmu bahkan terhadap mentari di hari-hariku, hahaha.

Kebahagiaan yang ada di dunia takkan pernah berakhir, semuanya akan terus menerus bahagia dan senang. Semua orang di bumi ini 'kan orang baik, tak ada satupun orang jahat! (Tapi mungkin memang, orang jahat terakhir adalah mereka yang telah membuatmu pergi dari sisiku.)

.

_And although I hate you, I can see you whenever I want,_

_I can see you whenever I want..._

.

Tapi... walau akan kiamat sekalipun, walau aku membencimu seperti apapun, aku masih bisa menjumpaimu kapanpun aku mau saat itu.

Kapanpun aku mau... tapi tidak lagi sekarang.

.

_What I'm about to say next was an utter lie,_

_So I want you to ignore them,_

_Please, ignore them..._

.

Aku telah mengatakan banyak kejujuran padamu, karena itu, kali ini semua yang akan aku ucapkan adalah kebohongan-kebohongan semata.

Jangan dengarkan aku, buang jauh-jauh apapun yang akan aku katakan setelah ini. Kumohon-

Jangan dengarkan atau aku akan menangis!

.

_The God does not exist and most dreams are in vain,_

_Wars will still continue and everyone sees the end coming._

.

Tuhan sama sekali tidak eksis. Dia tak ada, dan segala mimpi serta permohonan yang telah dipanjatkan akan hancur begitu saja.

Kenapa aku berkata seperti ini, tanyamu? Karena berkali-kali aku memohon agar kau tak pergi dan kembali padaku, dan itu tak berhasil! Tapi ini hanya kebohongan yang kukarang, 'kan?!

Benar 'kan! Hanya bohong, ahahaha!

Lalu setelahnya, semua orang akan kecewa. Perang akan berlanjut, memusnahkan banyak hal, membuat penderitaan baru. Lalu semuanya akan menyadari, bahwa akhir dari segalanya akan segera datang. Semuanya akhirnya akan sadar, bahwa mereka akan berakhir! Semua yang mereka perjuangkan mati-matian itu hanya sia-sia! Rasakan! Ahaha!

.

_I love everything about you,_

_I wished I could be by your side forever..._

.

Aku sangat mencintaimu, Arthur. Segalanya tentangmu, aku mencintaimu! Aku berharap bisa bersamamu sampai nanti, sampai akhir... aku ingin selalu bersamamu.

-apa ini kebohongan?

.

_The vanishing you and me, the liar_

_The Liar, Me..._

.

Semuanya terjadi hari itu. Kau pergi, kau berkata akan segera kembali dan memintaku berjanji untuk selalu menunggumu. Aku berjanji, kau pun juga.

Semuanya hanya tentang akhir dari kisahmu bersamaku, sang pembohong.

Aku, gadis yang selalu membohongi diri dan hatiku...

.

_Everything that I'm about to say, I don't know if it's truth or lie,_

_But in this wonderful world of ours,_

_I want to live on, for you as well_

_I want to live on, for you as well..._

.

Apapun yang sudah ataupun akan kukatakan, bisa jadi adalah kebohongan ataupun kejujuran. Aku tak tahu, aku tak mengerti... jadi, bantulah agar aku mengerti, agar tak ada lagi kesalahpahaman.

Kau memang telah pergi, membuatku sedih dan hampir putus asa, aku bahkan serasa menjadi gila saat ini.

Tapi setidaknya, aku ingin menjaga segala kenangan yang kita miliki, setidaknya, aku ingin hidup untuk bagianmu pula...

-di dunia yang indah milik kita ini...

Aku ingin tetap hidup untukmu...

_Orang yang mencintaimu,_

_Rhannesia R. Ralevi._

.

.

Seorang pemuda berwajah khas melayu menatap pintu kamar di hadapannya. Sebuah pintu kayu berwarna hitam dengan papan bertuliskan 'Nesia's Chamber' yang ingin sekali diketuknya sedaritadi.

Pemuda itu mengkhawatirkan keadaan kakak perempuannya yang dari tadi pagi belum menyantap makanan apapun.

Sejak ditinggal mati oleh kekasihnya yang pemuda Inggris itu sebulan yang lalu, kakaknya menjadi seorang yang sangat pendiam, sering melamun dan kadang tersenyum sendiri lalu menangis kencang dengan isakan yang menyesakkan kalbu.

Kakaknya menjadi seperti orang lain, menjadi seperti orang gila yang bisa saja bunuh diri kapanpun ia mau.

Terkadang, walaupun Reza suka sebal saat Arthur menjahilinya, ia berharap Arthur tidak pergi ketika itu. Seandainya saja kecelakaan pesawat itu tak merenggut nyawa si pemuda Inggris tulen itu, kakaknya sekarang pasti tidak begini. Bagaimanapun, mereka sudah bertunangan dan berjanji untuk menikah saat Arthur kembali nanti.

Tapi apalah daya, tuhan sudah menggariskan begitu.

-saat tangannya akan mengetuk, pintu itu sudah terbuka lebih dahulu.

Ia menatap kakaknya yang kini berada tepat didepannya.

"Kak?"

Nesia, alih-alih menjawab, hanya tersenyum lemah dan melewati adiknya, turun ke lantai bawah dengan langkah kaki yang hampir goyah. Reza langsung mengikuti kakaknya, menuju dapur rumah yang juga merupakan ruang makan yang cukup luas.

Nesia membuka sebuah laci dibawah meja dapur, mengambil sebuah buku masakan. Lalu beranjak ke meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada.

Reza duduk di seberangnya, mengamati baik-baik apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya.

"Kak Nesia. Kakak tidak lapar? Kakak belum makan dari pa-"

"Dulu, aku dan Arthur pernah memakai buku ini sebagai panduan memasak. Dan kami menghancurkan seisi dapur," katanya dengan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang kusut. Reza memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan kakaknya bicara.

"Lalu kami harus bekerja keras untuk membersihkan dapur yang saat itu sudah seperti medan perang. Tapi setidaknya, makanan yang kami buat sangat lezat, aku bahkan mengusulkan untuk membuatnya lagi –tapi Arthur menolak karena sudah kelelahan."

Nesia membuka-buka buku dalam genggamannya, lalu secarik kertas yang terselip di salah satu lembar buku itu terjatuh ke meja. Nesia menoleh dan mengambil kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto.

Foto dirinya dan Arthur yang tengah memamerkan piring berisi hidangan lezat yang kontras dengan _background_ dapur yang kacau. Senyuman geli terpancang dengan luwes di wajah mereka dalam potret tersebut. Terlihat begitu bahagia.

Mata Reza mengikuti tangan Nesia, lalu pandangannya naik ke wajah sang kakak. Sebulir airmata menggenangi mata hitam kecokelatan kakaknya.

"Lihatlah, aku, dia... betapa bahagianya kami saat itu, ya..."

"Seandainya dia tak pergi, saat ini kami pasti sudah menikah..."

Tes. Satu airmata jatuh menuruni pipinya.

"Kak-"

"Demi tuhan, mayatnya tak ditemukan, Za! Tak ditemukan! Bagaimana mereka bisa berkata bahwa ia sudah tiada?! Mana buktinya?! Hiks, pembohong! Pembohong!" Nesia berteriak, menjambaki rambutnya sendiri sambil menangis keras. Isakannya tak terhentikan, berkali-kali ia mengucapkan nama sang kekasih.

"Kak Nes-"

"Hahaha! Dunia ini dipenuhi orang-orang busuk tukang dusta! Pembohong semuanya! Arthur pasti masih hidup! Arthur-"

"NESIA!" Reza mencengkeram kedua bahu kakaknya. Nesia, setelah dibentak begitu langsung terdiam, namun airmata masih mengalir menuruni wajahnya. Matanya terbelalak menatap si adik yang berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Kau kacau sekali, tahu? Kau berteriak dan menangis seperti orang gila begitu, memangnya seyakin apa kau kalau dia masih hidup?! Pesawatnya menabrak tebing, hancur berkeping-keping! Semua penumpang dan kru meninggal dunia dan hanya mayatnya yang tak ditemukan! Meski begitu, kau pikir berapa persentase kemungkinan ia selamat dari kecelakaan itu?!"

Lama mereka berdua terdiam. Nesia masih menangis dan kini tengah menutupi mukanya setelah ia menyentak lepas cengkeraman sang adik. Reza bernapas dengan cepat, terengah.

"Maaf aku membentakmu..." jeda lagi sebelum, "Arthur pasti akan sedih melihatmu begini, kak..."

.

Pagi itu, Nesia bangun lebih pagi daripada adiknya.

Ia keluar dari kamar dan turun ke ruang keluarga, dengan sebuah album foto di tangan.

Ketika sinar matahari mulai memasuki ruangan itu, Nesia masihlah membuka lembar demi lembar buku album tersebut. Dengan tangan gemetaran, dengan airmata yang mengalir dalam keheningan.

Otaknya memutar gambaran-gambaran memoar saat foto-foto tersebut diambil. Banyak sekali kenangan tentang pemuda pirang itu, mengendap dalam kepalanya, bercokol kuat dalam hatinya. Apa boleh buat, ia memang sangat mencintai Arthur.

Mereka bertemu pertama kali di salah satu lorong Hetalia High Academy saat bunga-bunga sakura mulai berguguran dari tangkainya, tujuh tahun yang lalu. Bertabrakan, saling menyalahkan lalu mulai bermain kucing-dan-tikus. Mereka akrab dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Mereka secara tak sengaja dipertemukan dalam sebuah tim untuk kejuaraan seni oleh sekolah mereka. Lama kelamaan, gadis itu dapat menemukan sisi lain dari seorang Arthur Kirkland yang tak pernah diketahui oleh orang lain. Ia menjadi satu-satunya teman dekat bagi pemuda itu. Nesia adalah 'pembuka' dan 'penyembuh' hati Arthur Kirkland, begitulah julukan yang ia dapat dari kawan-kawannya.

Semakin dekat, sampai saat musim dingin lima tahun yang lalu, menjelang kelulusan mereka dari Hetalia High, akhirnya Arthur berani mengungkapkan perasaannya yang selama ini ia pendam. Nesia ingat sekali, betapa merah wajah pemuda itu ketika dengan terbata ia mengatakan cinta pada Nesia, ia nyaman bersama Nesia katanya.

Airmata terus jatuh menuruni wajah gadis itu sekarang. Ia sangat ingat, bagaimana kedekatannya dengan pemuda itu berlanjut saat mereka sama-sama masuk ke Universitas Hetalia, walau jurusan yang diambil berbeda. Menjadi pengurus BEM, juga mendapat beasiswa bersama-sama.

Saat Natal dua tahun lalu, Arthur membelikannya sepasang kalung yang liontinnya dapat disatukan. Kalung bermata safir dan emerald itu masih ia kenakan sampai sekarang, tergantung apik di lehernya. Dan ia juga ingat, saat kepergiannya, kalung itu juga menghias leher Arthur.

Dan puncaknya adalah tiga bulan yang lalu. Kelulusan mereka dirayakan secara sederhana bersama kawan-kawan mereka semenjak SMA, lalu si pemuda British itu mengumumkan rencana kepergiannya ke Amerika dua bulan dari waktu itu untuk menghadiri wawancara kontrak kerja. Dan ia menarik tangan si gadis Indonesia itu, berlutut dan mengecup punggung tangannya dan bertanya, "_Will you marry me? I adore you_, Nesia."

Disambut oleh suit-suitan dan teriakan bahagia kawan-kawannya, Nesia mengangguk dan menangis sambil tersenyum.

Begitulah, rencana pernikahan sudah disusun, lalu setelah Arthur kembali dari Amerika, rencananya mereka akan mengurus segala yang diperlukan dan menikah –mereka bahkan sudah berencana untuk melangsungkan pernikahan di Westminster Abbey jika memungkinkan.

Lalu sebulan yang lalu, Arthur pergi, dengan senyuman dan janji untuk segera kembali.

-dan ia tak pernah kembali, hingga detik ini.

Nesia masih menunggunya. Ia rela terus sendiri asalkan satu hari nanti pemuda itu kembali pulang dan memeluknya lagi.

"Aku mohon, Tuhan... hiks, kembalikan Arthur, hiks..." sengguknya di pagi itu.

Ia masih tak menyangka, musim dingin saat ia jadian dan musim saat ia dilamar, menjadi musim dimana ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekasihnya. Ia merasa semuanya terlalu kejam.

"Arthur, Arthur... hiks, Art-"

TING TONG.

Bel rumah berbunyi, menghentikan isakan si gadis. Nesia menoleh ke arah tangga, tak ada tanda-tanda adiknya akan turun dan membuka pintu. Lagipula siapa sih itu yang mengganggunya dengan bertamu pagi-pagi begini?

TING TONG.

Bel itu berbunyi sekali lagi, dan Nesia berteriak, "Yaa, sebentar!" dengan suaranya yang parau. Maka ia segera membasuh muka di wastafel dapur, menyisir asal rambutnya yang kusut-semai, dan bercermin sejenak –setidaknya wajahnya tidak seberantakan kemarin.

Ia segera berlari ke pintu depan saat didengarnya bel rumah dibunyikan lagi.

Saat membuka pintu, ia hendak menyemprot si tamu dengan sarkasme, tapi terhenti begitu saja. Ia terbelalak melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hai."

Nesia mematung didepan pintu, tanpa terasa, airmatanya mengalir lagi.

"Hei, hei, kenapa menangis? Aku pulang bukan untuk melihatmu menangis, _dear_." Ah, suara itu, panggilan itu. Nesia menutup matanya, menguceknya. Ini pasti hanya ilusi, ini semua hanya kebohongan lagi!

Tapi dirasakannya sebuah tangan yang hangat menghampiri wajahnya, membelai lembut pipinya yang basah oleh airmata. Kehangatan ini, gadis itu yakin yang ada di depannya sekarang memang dia, "Maaf aku lama... yah, kurasa kecelakaan itu diberitakan, bukan?"

"Kau... kau... hiks," isak Nesia.

"Aku pulang, _love_. Aku pulang." Diakhiri dengan rengkuhan hangat si pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggu, Nesia menangis kembali dan menumpahkan semuanya.

"Selamat datang, Arthur!"

-dan kali ini ia bersyukur, Tuhan masih mau mengabulkan doanya.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : ini ancuuuuuuuuurrrr! Setaaaaan, ini ancur-ancuran abalnya, sialaaaaaaaaannn! #mewek

Yah, oke, ketemu lagi sama saya, Mmerleavy alias Chiko.

Iya tau, ini labil kan? Tau saya, ini abal kan? Tau! Tauuuu! #heh

Dan, bukan, Arthur yang baru aja muncul itu bukan hantu, itu beneran si alis lapis lima. Dia selamat dari kecelakaan; inget kan, jasadnya belum ditemuin. Yah, hampir mustahil sih sebenernya bisa selamat dari kecelakaan macem gitu. Tapi biarlah, namanya juga fanfic :P #eh

Sedikit curcol, saya nangis sendiri waktu bikin ini fic sambil muter video Eight Hundred nya si rambut ijo yang suka daun bawang ntu terus-terusan. Dan lucunya, saya selalu noleh ke tab video waktu scene si ikan paus berenang dibawah pelangi, saya jadi takut jangan-jangan saya ikutan si America yang freak ama paus ==" #kujiraa~kujiraa~

Yah sudahlah. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, fic ini bakalan ada prekuel sama sekuelnya kok. Jadi buat yang penasaran gimana awal mula si Nesia bisa sama Arthur atau yang penasaran sama kelanjutan hubungan mereka setelah cerita diatas itu, tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya –yang mana sepertinya akan cukup lama dari sekarang, karena bentar lagi saya bakal UKK dan penjurusan hahaha~

Nih ada omake dikit :

.

**OMAKE**

.

Reza masih menatap sangsi pada seorang pemuda yang disangka sudah meninggal yang kini sedang duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang keluarga rumahnya –err, sebenarnya ini rumah Nesia dan Arthur sih.

Betapa kagetnya ia saat turun ke lantai satu dan mendengar kakak perempuannya menangis di pintu depan sana. Dan yang ditemuinya ketika menyusul si kakak, adalah Arthur yang tengah memeluk Nesia sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

"Kenapa Za? Kok kau menatapku seakan aku ini hantu-"

"Memang aku berpikir begitu, kak Arthur." Sebelum Arthur sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya, Reza sudah memotong.

Arthur menatapnya bingung lalu manggut-manggut dan terkekeh kecil. "Benar juga, diberitakan kecelakaan pesawat, dinyatakan meninggal walau mayat belum ditemukan. Hahaha, aku pasti akan mengejutkan semua orang setelah ini!"

Arthur menoel-noel pipi sang calon adik iparnya sambil bercanda, "Bagaimana rasanya bertemu kembali dengan orang yang kau kira sudah jadi hantu ini hm? Hehehe."

"Jangan tertawa begitu, kau tahu tidak, kak Nesia jadi gila setelah kau menghilang," sahut si adik dengan dingin. Orang yang kini ada di depannya ini ternyata masih belum kehilangan sense untuk menjahilinya walau sudah tertimpa kecelakaan begitu. Ah ya, walau selamat, tapi Arthur tentu saja terluka cukup parah saat kecelakaan. Sekarang saja, di pipi kirinya masih ada selembar lipatan kasa yang diplester untuk menutup lukanya. Belum dengan jalannya yang tadi terlihat agak pincang.

Arthur tampak menyesal, ia tersenyum lemah. "Yah, maafkan aku. Aku ingin sekali segera mengabari kalian bahwa aku masih hidup, aku ingin cepat pulang. Tapi... yaa, keadaanku benar-benar tak baik saat itu. Aah, yang penting Nesia sudah tak apa kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum dan melihat kepada seorang gadis yang berjalan ke ruang tersebut dengan nampan berisi tiga gelas minuman dan sepiring camilan.

Setelah menaruh semua bawaan yang ada di tangannya ke meja, Nesia segera mengambil duduk di sebelah si Briton yang langsung merangkulnya di pinggang.

Reza yang melihat kakaknya begitu berseri-seri saat bercakap-cakap dengan Arthur, bersyukur pada Tuhan. Yah, walau pria Inggris itu jahil dan pernah membuat kakaknya menjadi frustasi setengah gila, tapi setidaknya kini ia sudah kembali dan pemuda asli Indonesia itu merasa, sebentar lagi pemuda British itu akan resmi menjadi-

"Jadi, Nes, rencana menikah kita masih akan dilanjutkan, 'kan?"

Nah 'kan.

.

**End of Omake**

.

**A/N 2** : yasud, dilanjutkan ke sekuel dan prekuel yg akan saya publish kapan-kapan ya~!

Terimakasih sudah membaca karya labil ini, jikalau bersedia, mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Regards,

S. Mmerleavy E.


End file.
